Ahriman
Ahriman , also known as Veteran, Allemagne, or Evil Eye is a recurring enemy from the Final Fantasy series. They are often among the strongest enemies of the game, though lesser varieties of them exist that are much weaker. Ahrimans are usually depicted as round yellow creatures with green or purple wings, large fang-filled mouths, thin tails, and a single large eye. They attack with Death spells and similar Instant Death attacks like Petrify, Roulette and Doom. Other varieties of Ahriman are the Flying Eye and similarly named Floating Eye, and the Plague Horror. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Ahriman appears as a boss in the ''Dawn of Souls version of Final Fantasy. It appears to be a reference to Ahriman's original appearance in Final Fantasy III. ''Final Fantasy III'' The Ahriman's debut appearance, it is one of the final bosses of Final Fantasy III, appearing in the World of Darkness as the keeper of the Dark Earth Crystal. ''Final Fantasy IV The Ahriman, known as Allemagne in the J2e fan-translation, Fatal Eye in the official SNES translation, and Veteran in the PlayStation version, is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy IV. The first battle in game is featured by Cecil against three Floating Eyes. Cecil promptly dispatches them with a Blue Fang. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Both the original Ahriman from ''Final Fantasy IV and the one from Final Fantasy III appear in the game. After defeating the latter at the Depths of the True Moon, the party says it was not like any other Ahriman they fought before, indicating at a difference between the two in power. Additionally, Floating Eye appears as a different type of Ahriman. ''Final Fantasy VI Ahriman, also known as Veteran, is an enemy in ''Final Fantasy VI. ''Final Fantasy VII Allemagne is an enemy found in the Northern Cave in ''Final Fantasy VII. They use L4 Death and L3 Flare, among other attacks. Ironically, they are Level 48 and so can be Manipulated into killing themselves with L4 Death. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Different versions of Ahriman can be found in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', such as the regular Ahriman, Fly Eye, and Bat Eye. Final Fantasy IX The Ahriman, known as Veteran, is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy IX. It is found in Ipsen's Castle and on the World Map during disc 4. ''Final Fantasy X The Ahriman is an enemy in ''Final Fantasy X. Unlike its predecessors, it has different breeds and stats, ranging from low to high. *Floating Eye *Buer *Ahriman *Evil Eye *Bat Eye *Floating Death *One-Eye (Species Creation) ''Final Fantasy X-2 Four versions of the Ahriman appear in ''Final Fantasy X-2. *Ahriman *Fly Eye *Grim Gaze *Vertigo Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI The Ahriman is a monster family in ''Final Fantasy XI, part of the Demon ecosystem. They primarily inhabit the frozen Northlands, and are numerous in Castle Zvahl. The Ahriman genus has several subspecies with unique coloring. ''Final Fantasy XII Ahriman appears in the Sochen Cave Palace as a storyline boss in ''Final Fantasy XII. In this game, Ahriman appears as a ghost, rather than a flying one-eyed demon, differing radically from past incarnations. ''Final Fantasy XIII The Ahriman is a member of the Spook species that can be summoned by Imps. Final Fantasy XIII-2 No longer creatures found only through summoning, the Ahriman is located in the Yaschas Massif at -100 AF-. It has several negative status effects at its disposal, as part of its role as a Saboteur. Final Fantasy XIV One of more well-known voidsent, these other worldly creatures can sometimes be seen prowling Eorzea's landscape. Known members of the Ahriman genus include Ahriman and Smolenkos. They are known to be proficient in earth magic and possess a paralyzing gaze. Players who have subscribed for at least three months will receive a grey Ahriman mount known as "Void Resonator" as part of Veterans Rewards. A diminutive yellow ahriman called "Beady Eye" is also gifted as a minion in addition to the mount. Final Fantasy Tactics "Ahriman" is not just an enemy but a class that is contains three species: Floating Eye, Ahriman, and Plague Horror. It is a common enemy from ''Final Fantasy Tactics. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance An Ahriman is a common enemy from ''Final Fantasy Tactics. A variant, the Floateye, can also be found. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Ahriman is both a monster class and a specific monster in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2. They have gained a new coloration and several new attacks since their days in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. The Floating Eye also appears as a separate monster class. ''Crystal Defenders Ahriman is an enemy in ''Crystal Defenders that appears in four different locations in the game. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 in ''Type-0.]] Several Ahriman type enemies appear in Type-0, in the form of the Evil Eye, Bat Eye, Dark Eye and Floating Eye variants. The third variant of the Evil Eye is named Ahriman, a much stronger variant of the Evil Eye. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ahriman appears in ''Crystal Chronicles as an enemy in all cycles of the Mushroom Forest. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Ahriman appears in ''My Life as a King as enemies in Denthe Bridge, Land of O'Kokuh, Simuth Hollows, and Shrine of Awakening. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Ahriman appears in ''My Life as a Darklord as a monster that can be summoned by Mira. It is a ranged summon with Fast attack speed and a one slot cost to summon. Although its attack power is somewhat low, its ability to Guard artifacts, preventing the destruction of tower floors, and its Fast attack speed make Ahriman a very useful ranged monster to summon in packs. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Ahriman appears as a normal enemy in this game. They usually fly just out of reach, so casting Gravity on them is a good strategy. Their special attack is a laser shot from the eye, which causes the stun status effect. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Final Fantasy Dimensions :''Note: One missing enemy of this type, might be exclusive to original mobile version *Floating Eye *Big Eye *Evil Eye *Floating Death *Ahriman ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Ahriman appears as an enemy in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy with its original appearance from Final Fantasy III. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Ahriman from ''Final Fantasy IV appears as an enemy in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ahriman appears in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade as a boss inside Eureka. In battle, Ahriman uses Eyes On Me. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Ahriman appears in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest as an enemy inside the South Figaro Forest. It uses Evil Eye and drops the Sun Blade. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon The Ahriman also appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon as an enemy. ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales An Ahriman can be found in the Technolith and gives access to the microgame "Red Eye Rampage". In a nod to the source of the creature's name, the Ahriman says "Thank !" when the player agrees to opening the microgame. Dice de Chocobo'' ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ahriman from the PSP version of ''Final Fantasy III appears in an earth-elemental card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Gallery Etymology Trivia *A Ghost Card in Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Ahriman, and bears the Player Icon of the Ahriman from Final Fantasy III. The Ahriman card is a Level 52 Cloud of Darkness that has the Purple Gem and Gnomish Bread to be won through Battlegen. The quote on the card, "None shall be able to stop it! You will never leave this place alive" is paraphrasing of what the Ahriman in Final Fantasy III says to the party before attacking. de:Ahriman fr:Ahriman it:Alyman Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Summons Category:Enemies